narafandomcom-20200215-history
Tarkhan Khan
Tarkhan Khan, the warlord who changed the continent of Humania forever. Early Life Tarkhan Khan, Khagan of Humania, Grew up in the lonely steppes of Humania. His father was a warrior and spent little time with him and his mother. This became true of his fatherhood as well, a fact he grew aware of more and more later in life. His tribe, The Yuraks, were known to act as mercenaries for much of Humania. He saw many battles in his young life, and the uncaring feeling towards his people by the leaders who payed for their services. Soon after he reached the age of Yurak manhood his father died, he had been ordered to suicidally charge the enemy as part of larger plan. Tarkhan always felt mercenary work was distasteful for his people afterwards. Khan of the Yuraks The Khan of the Yuraks was an old friend of Tarkhans father, and was thus a friend of Tarkhan as well. He was a loyal retainer of him for many years, and even ended up marrying his daughter. He would have kept his life as a retainer for much longer, if not for the machinations of a rival Khan. The Khan had been a Yurak ally for a long time, but grew wary of their growing power over the years. After a great victory a feast was held, and that was when the scimitar struck. Tarkhan managed to escape the massacre by checking on the horses just before, but his Khan was not so lucky. He and all his family, including Tarkhans wife were slaughtered. He managed to hear the news from one of the few survivors. Tarkhan flew into a great rage and gathered his much larger tribe back into a fighting force. He slammed into their enemies at full force, quickly overwhelming them with numbers and ferocity. The betrayer was slain by Tarkhan himself, as well as his men. Tarkhan was quickly elected leader of the tribe, as all the old heirs were slain in the fighting. He spent much of his life fighting other closely related tribes, and eventually became a regional power in the steppes. He became famous for his adaptation of firearms along with traditional bows in his armies. He eventually became the most powerful man in the steppes, the rest of the Khans joined in with smaller states in a grand alliance. A Chinikan Samurai, known as Hanzo, eventually grew to become the leader of the alliance, generally by "generous" donations to all the members. There was much tension along the borders, as many of the smaller tribes would raid each other regularly across the border. It eventually lead to Tarkhan demanding an audience with the Chinikan leaders, which they eventually agreed to. Tarkhan brought his son Ivan, he always felt like that boy was strange in the head, but he never had the time to ever really talk with him. He stewed on what he had done all this years, before arriving at the meeting place. All seemed to be going well, until the Chinikan diplomat placed both his thumbs in his ears at the same time. This might seem trivial to most peoples, but to the Yuraks this is one of the worst insults a man can give. Ivan acted quickly breaking the diplomats kneecap, while Tarkhan blew out his brains with a point-blank pistol shot. The aftermath was certain war, which Tarkhan was quite prepared for. Tarkhan and Hanzo met on the open steppe, something Hanzo would grow to regret. Tarkhan and his men moved across the steppe faster than cheetahs, and attacked as ferociously as a Lion. Tarkhan was by far the better general of the two, and along with much more loyal troops. Hanzo by the end lost almost all of his men, both by battle and betrayal. It was a decisive victory for Tarkhan, and he rolled over any attempts at defense by his enemies. Hanzo and the last of his men hid inside the walls of his cities. Tarkhan gave all the cities he came across a choice, either join him or die. After a few genocides most got the message, and almost all the cities surrendered at his feet. Hanzo remained defiant remaining in his last city, although he managed to hold it for a while, he knew he was doomed. One of Hanzos retainers stole his treasury and ran to Tarkhan for protection, ever distasteful of treachery he ordered the girl to become one of Ivan's concubines. Tarkhan later learned that Ivan ordered her gangraped by his entire army, and once again Tarkhan grew ever more fearful for his sons mental health. Hanzo managed to get away via a ship out of the city, but the population of the city was not so lucky. They were mercilessly slaughtered in a fit of rage by Tarkhan, one of many to come. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Tarkhans Children Tarkhan had many children, but this are the more important ones. Ivan the Cruel(Executed by Tarkhan himself), Ayrat the Warrior, Tolui the Dreamer(Died in battle), and Taichu the Lawgiver.